Stars and Bars
by onebecamenone
Summary: Everyone loved him except one boy. It would take a huge party and a couple drinks for them both to realize what was really going on. Kanda/Lavi full summary inside.


**Title: **Stars and Bars  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kanda/Lavi  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Everyone loved him save one person. This red head wanted nothing to do with the Black Order's Basket Ball star, Kanda. However, it would take one big party and a couple drinks for him to realize just how wrong he was  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Yaoi (boyxboy), OOCness.

Totally came up with this randomly, and i don't even know where. It kinda came from my other story Don't Trust a Hoe because I mentioned basketball a lot. So i took that and made Kanda a basketball star. So i hope you enjoy this random oneshot and i hope i didn't fail to miserably.

**This is not work safe. Mature content ahead.**

* * *

><p>Girls loved him. Guys wanted to be him. Even teachers wondered where he got his talent. Some said he practiced day in and day out, others said it was just a gift from the gods. It didn't matter which way you looked at it, his talent was impressive and everyone loved him. He was the star of the basketball team, the most popular guy in school. Everyone knew that's why he was in this particular high school, because his basketball skills were impressive. And even if this high school didn't run on the "popularity" chart, he still qualified as the most popular because everyone loved him.<p>

"Kanda" was sewed into the back of his jersey above a large "01." Both were made of deep red thread that stood out bolding against the black nylon fabric. The matching sneakers were quick and soundless against the perfect wood floor of the gym. It would only take one pass, a spin off an opposing player, and a well-placed jump for Kanda to make yet another 3-pointer.

What was the score now? 45 to 10? With only one quarter left, the other team was despairing already with how they couldn't win. There was no way they could beat The Black Order's best player. The scores wouldn't even be close by the time Kanda was finished with them, not even 20 points apart.

Everyone knew that was Kanda's game. Beat them by 20 points or more, or you haven't actually won the game. He took joy in playing with the opposing team; that was what made the game fun. His talent for basketball really did come from the gods, if he didn't tease the other players, he could play the game with his feet and hands bound together and a blind fold wrapped around his eyes. No, this way he still had to concentrate because every word he spoke to them was like hitting the button on a game controller that provoked your opponent to make them harder to beat.

"Fuck," a player mumbled as he watched Kanda land a slam dunk that he _could've _blocked if only he could run faster.

"What, you gonna go cry to your mommy now?" Kanda spat, throwing the ball to the ref for yet another team change.

"Shut up," the player spat back.

Kanda chuckled to himself without letting a soul know he was actually laughing, "I will if you can _win_ this time."

The other player grumbled before walking away.

Each person in the gym had already predicted the outcome of the game, and if bets were allowed, everyone would've placed all the money they had on The Black Order. By the time that final buzzer buzzed, the points were too far away to even _care_ what they were. Kanda had won them another game, and everyone loved him. And Kanda loved his fame.

Kanda loved his fame to a fault. He'd let the popularity and the stardom rise over and above his head to a point where he just became nasty to everyone. Only his friends could tolerate it, but they were just like him, part of the star team, the basketball A team, the stars of the school. Not one person wouldn't bow down to them if given the chance. And they were all nasty people, putting everyone down at any point they could, throwing over books and slamming people in their lockers. And still, everyone loved him.

All except one person. Lavi Bookman, just your average run-of-the-mill high school student. He was the guy who the coaches thought should be on the football team, not Track and Academic team. His mornings were spent sitting on the floor in front of his locker with a book, or in the Library with a book. Rarely did he ever need to study, but he still did to ensure those 100% on every test.

To pull it all together, he was Yu Kanda's opposite. While Kanda was cruel, cool, and cold; Lavi was high spirited, happy, and hilarious. Kanda was blessed with beautiful long navy locks kept in a pony-tail, while Lavi had short spikey flames kept up by a bandana. In contrast to Kanda's blue eyes, Lavi had green eyes. Kanda was lean and tough, Lavi was built of muscles and nothing else. While the older of the two, Lavi, preferred to sit back and stay out of the way, Kanda liked praise. They were opposite in every way, down to their preferred style of fighting: Lavi with something big and loud like a war hammer, and Kanda traveled the skilled and honorable route with a katana.

That and more, and Lavi still couldn't stop himself from staring at the Japanese whenever he walked by. Everyone loved him, and everyone thought he was beautiful. It would've been an insult to Kanda if he knew that's what people thought of him. But since he didn't, he didn't care, he was just glad for the attention.

Kanda was an attention grabber, and if it wasn't for his looks, it was for his cruelty, especially to Lavi and other "unpopular" kids. Everyone laughed and everyone loved him.

It was a normal Tuesday morning, then sun was hiding from sight behind thick gray clouds and the wind was blowing the falling leaves. No, autumn was a month away, it was just _dry. _The halls were almost empty save the few who arrived early. Lavi was one of those people.

After setting his books for his first class on the floor beside him, he settled down with an anthology of horror stories. It took a lot to scare him, but he'd try his luck on whatever he could find. And the weather and the abandoned hallways always helped set the mood.

He read silently and unbothered for an hour before more students starting showing up. This was when it got harder to read. They'd slam their lockers open and shut, talk extremely loud, and throw their books on the ground. It was annoying, but most of the time, Lavi stuck through it. Today, however, was not his lucky day.

"Look, it's Bookworm," a voice laughed out at the flame headed teenager.

"It's Bookman," he corrected his last name without even granting the person so much as a glance up from his book.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Book_man_," The boy repeated.

Lavi didn't need to look up to know who it was "making fun" of him. It was one of those damn basketball jerks like always. Lavi sighed, it was about time for this to be happening.

"Whatcha reading?" Yet another familiar voice said. His thin pointed hand reached down and took the book from his hands. Lavi tried to protest, but he was only hit with laughter as he looked up, a scowl on his face.

Kanda laughed too, "Horror stories? Really?" he laughed again. "Try looking in the mirror, that my scare you more," he dropped the book into Lavi's lap. Biting his lip, Lavi replied not a single grunt to the discomfort. He simply took the book and leaned back against the locker.

"Ooo, don't think you hurt him, Yu," his best friend said, Daisya.

Kanda chuckled, "You know why? He doesn't have anything there." The all laughed.

Lavi sighed. They were still at that age? Really? How pathetic. He flipped back to his page and began reading from the top.

"What a dumbass," Daisya said. Not a second after running his fingers through his brown spiked hair did he drop his hand down to Lavi, pushing his headband down over his eyes. Lavi hated when they did that, no matter how many times it happened it always caught him off guard.

But by the time the junior had his headband back over his head, the basketball team was gone and his books were scattered across the hallway. He sighed, pushing himself off the ground to retrieve his books. No wonder he'd always called Tuesday Fail Day.

As the day flew by minute by minute and hour by hour, Lavi's day was looking up. Algebra 2 had been a complete breeze. Given he always got through that class faster than everyone else. The work was easy; the teacher was an ass, and none of his friends had gotten into the class so he had no one to talk to. History and Government had been just as easy. English he'd almost fallen asleep in. He got a nice workout in P.E. And then, before he knew it, it was time for lunch.

He'd met up with a white haired boy by the name of Allen before heading down to the cafeteria. Allen always packed because of his enormous appetite, but he didn't mind waiting for Lavi to get his meal from the lunch line. All it meant was more talking for the best friends.

"Ugh, how can you eat this crap?" Allen stuck his tongue out in disgust when he saw the pizza placed on the plastic tray.

"I can stomach it, as long as I get something to eat," Lavi shrugged as he continued to the salad bar. If everything else was barely edible, then the salad bar was alright. Lavi filled the plastic bowl with lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, and banana peppers. His grandfather always scolded him if he didn't eat at least semi-healthy at lunch.

"Hm, whatever. You done?" Allen's stomach growled as he watched Lavi pile Cretans and ranch dressing on his salad.

"Yup, just gotta pay," Lavi replied as he walked up to the lunch lady. He typed in his number on the keypad, resulting in money being deducted from his account. He was now free to move on and eat his "feast."

While they were on their way to the table in the back of the room, the one that only they "uncool" people sat at. They were stopped half way.

"Hey look, Bookworm here still hangs out with the albino," Daisya laughed. Allen was more hated than Lavi was just because he had white hair, a strange scar on his left eye, and had a weird looking left arm.

"Why's it matter what I do?" Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Oh it doesn't. Just glad to see someone would stoop _that _low to hang out with such a dimwitted twirp like Walker there."

"He's not a—" Everyone's favorite basketball player, Kanda, smashed his fist into Lavi's tray, emptying its contents on the floor.

"Just shut your trap, Bookworm," Kanda butted in, leaving with his group after that.

Lavi didn't know whether or not he wanted to scream or if he wanted to cry. That was his lunch! And he had no more money left to buy any more food. His grandfather was careful to plan that out. But this was never planned. He'd just lost his three dollar meal, and his stomach grumbled in protest.

"Come on, Lavi," Allen said, sensing his friend's discomfort, "you can have some of my food; just let the janitor clean it up, ok?"

Lavi nodded and unconsciously followed Allen to their table. Why'd these things always happen to him? He rubbed his temples as he sat down. Allen graciously handed him a sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. The red head didn't need much to keep going, just the thought that soon school would be over and he could go home. Not that that was too much better.

Just as thoughts started to wither away and Lavi could settle in to eat his meal, there was loud stomping. Great, someone was on a table. Lavi looked up, along with Allen, to see the oh so popular Daisya standing on the middle table.

"Party at my place tonight! 6 to as however the fuck late we want! EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL IS INVITED!" he announced, throwing his hands in the air like he was showing off some kind of circus.

Did Lavi hear that right? Everyone was invited? Well he might just go then. It wasn't like the old man would have anything for him to do at home, so better to spend the night partying than spend it watching TV. Besides, it would give him time to just relax. He wasn't one for parties.

"You gonna go? I've asked like ten times now!" Allen shouted at Lavi, snapping him back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I might go. I probably will, it's not like it's a total waste of time," Lavi replied, eating the apple.

"Yeah. You know, I got a question for you though."

"Waz that?" Lavi slurred.

"Why aren't you one of the cool guys? I mean you totally could be if you didn't hang out with me and joined the football team already," he rolled his eyes.

"Hate football, hate those damn _popular_ guys," He inwardly cursed himself, he hated all but one, "and I like hanging out with you. You're fun to be around and don't mind me."

Allen chuckled, "Well you don't mind me, so I guess we're a great pair."

Lavi chuckled. A great pair indeed, but like any great pair, they kept their secrets. Lavi had a terrible secret that he hoped to the _gods_ Allen wouldn't even find out. He'd die if Allen knew. Just plain die.

* * *

><p>Not one precious second was wasted when Lavi arrived home. He was always home alone for a while for his grandfather, who "took care" of him, was usually home late. It didn't matter that Lavi would get reprimanded for going to this party, he still wanted to. This rabbit would be dammed if he let this opportunity pass him up. If only things worked like they did in the movies, then his life would be easier.<p>

After changing out of his dreadfully dirty clothes and into some clean fresh ones, he switched his stupid tennis shoes for his favorite pair of boots. That's right, this one eyed red head wore boots. Why didn't they call him Pirate? Why'd it have to be Bookworm? Once his mind decided that was a useless debate, he slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. Of course he'd still wear his bandana. Allen always said he wasn't quite "Lavi-ish" enough without it.

As soon as he had his earrings properly fixed, he grabbed his car keys, his cell phone, and a strip of beef jerky and hopped out the door. He stopped at the gas station first, which is why he left so early in the first place. And not to mention he lived on the almost opposite side of the county from Daisya. And as he began to fill his car with gas, he stopped and thought.

_Why am I even going to this party? I'm sure Allen will be there, but still. I dunno. This is Daisya we're talking about. He'll go straight to hell if his bar isn't stocked full of alcohol. Yeah, that's what I'll do if he has any. I'll get so fucking drunk I won't be able to tell the difference between a rabbit and a pencil. That sounds good. _

He shrugged and got back in his car after paying. It was troublesome to pay for liquid out of the ground, but if it's what he had to do then so be it.

The drive was a long painful one, but he finally rolled up to Daisya's house around 6:30. He'd been there once before when he was unwillingly partnered with Daisya for a school project. They worked on the project at this giant house because Daisya had been unwilling to go to "a house that belongs to a loser" like Lavi. Ever since then, Lavi always remembered where it was.

Not a second longer did he have to wait before he was down in the basement with everyone else. It was a huge party and not everyone was here, but there was just enough people to make it really difficult for Lavi to make it over to the bar. Allen wasn't here so he really had nothing better to do. And he wasn't the only one with nothing better to do.

Seeing Kanda sitting at the bar made him wonder if this was a good idea. After he coughed up some courage, he sat on the only other stool right next to Kanda. It was almost unnerving to see Kanda sit there resting his head on his hand staring at the bottle. His other hand twisted it. And when he drank it was like he'd done it before.

Lavi hadn't, so he was hesitant about everything, but after the first couple sips the liquid didn't taste so bad. Every time Lavi looked up at Kanda, he was smiling at one or more girls who had come over to him. It was almost disgusting watching him flirt with girls he didn't even know as he sipped on the alcohol. Everybody loved him and as the third beer slid down Lavi's throat, he was beginning to know he did too.

Lavi couldn't take his emerald eye off Kanda after the fifth one. He knew Kanda was pretty, but not _that _pretty. And the worst part was he still looked ten years sober. Lavi, on the other hand, was starting act like he was pretty far gone. Another beer or ten wouldn't hurt him, right?

He laughed as he thought about it. The sudden outburst forced Kanda to notice his existence.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" he snapped.

_Shit, he really is sober_. Lavi chuckled, "Nothin'. Meybe da fact'at you tal'ed to me Dat's funneh…you'ver do'hat. I's coz I'm sucha loser, rig't?" Lavi chuckled again, downing his seventh one.

"A loser?" Kanda drank the remaining liquid of his first beer as far as Lavi knew. What he didn't know was that it was about his tenth. "Not really…" his voice trailed off as he popped the cap of another one.

"N'need ta flatter me, Yu," Lavi chuckled, laying his head on the wood.

Kanda shot him a glare, "Don't call me that, asshole."

Lavi still chuckled, "Sat's mean… Jus' wanna say'ur name. 'veryone calls ya Kanda coz dat's on yer jersey, but I'on't care 'bout 'asket'all. Ne'er miss a game though," he hiccupped and downed another one, eighth.

"You never miss a game? How's that work if you don't care about basketball?" He took a drink.

"Coz Yu's playin'. How c'n'I missa game if Yu's playin'? S'impossible."

"Really?" Kanda rolled his eyes. He was intrigued by the elder boy sitting beside him, but not _too _intrigued.

Lavi nodded and finished his nineth, "Yer ta pretty ta miss. Dat unaform sho's off ya muscles an' ya get all swea'y. S'kinda hawt," he chuckled again before laying his head down.

"Uh huh…" Kanda was not too impressed by the drunken junior.

"Ho'can eh miss'at?" He whistled.

"You're just about impossible to understand," Kanda finished his eleventh.

"Wha'bout you!" Lavi sat up straight, taking a swig of the beer, "Ya're perfect!"

"I'm not drunk, idiot," Kanda said, popping open another one.

Lavi finished his ninth, "Guesseh got low'olerance," He hiccupped and laughed.

Kanda shrugged.

"S'hawt in here. Wanna dance?" Lavi drowned his tenth.

"No," Kanda replied, gingerly sipping at his newly opened beer.

"Buuuut, Yuuuuuuuu!" Lavi giggled and fumbled with the last beer.

Kanda stole it from him and scolded him. Lavi was drunk enough, he didn't need any more beer.

Not much longer and Kanda had fallen right into the hole Lavi was in: drunk as hell. They were laughing and talking together and it wasn't long before they had scooted their stools closer. It didn't matter what Kanda did, everyone would still love him.

And he was willing to test that theory for this particular red headed rabbit. He had to admit Lavi was pretty good looking. His headband had fallen down to his neck and his red hair was falling over his face. He had pale skin and no freckles. Some red head he was. He had a body built by the gods, Kanda could admire that.

He suddenly took of Lavi's hair to bring his head off the bar and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. Lavi was too drunk to be shocked out of his shoes, he just kissed back, taking hold of Kanda's neck. It was a quick kiss, they didn't want anyone to see them. At least they weren't _that_ drunk.

"Lavi," Kanda said, his voice still sounding perfect.

"Hmmm?" Lavi licked his lips.

"Come with me," He hopped off the bar stool and grabbed Lavi's wrist. He pulled the confused and stumbling boy through the crowd, up two flights of stairs, and into a spare bedroom. Lavi couldn't even slur together a question before Kanda had pushed him against the door, his lips only centimeters away from Lavi's.

At the moment, Lavi didn't want to know where they were or what they were doing. All he knew was that he wanted Kanda's lips on his again. He'd been getting hard all night just watching the bluenette, but now that they were _touching_ he was about to die. He thrusted his hip up against Kanda's, just begging for more. Kanda took it and kissed Lavi harshly, his tongue lazily sliding into the red head's open mouth.

When they broke for air, Kanda hoisted Lavi onto the bed, pinning him down just hard enough to make Lavi squirm. God did Kanda really have to be that strong? Lavi whined, trying to reach out to Kanda, but his wrists were only pinned to the mattress. Fine, if that's how he liked it then whatever, Lavi was too drunk to care.

Still way too drunk to care when Kanda sunk his sharp canines into Lavi's neck. _God_ it hurt, but Lavi didn't complain. He moaned at the action and even more when Kanda's slick tongue ran across his sensitive skin.

Kanda was just having fun torturing the rabbit. He knew that Lavi wanted more. His hint was the way Lavi kept bucking his hips up as a plea for attention he would never get. No, Kanda just wanted to play a little longer. He ran his tongue across Lavi's collar bone and down the open v-neck of Lavi's shirt. It went down far enough for Kanda to lick a bit of Lavi's chest.

This was one of those torturous times Lavi wished he had worn another shirt, one with a wider collar perhaps? God that would've been the best thing to do. But he took what he could get, moaning loudly as Kanda's tongue trailed around his bare skin. The red head would've normally fought the moans until Kanda did something worth it, but the alcohol made him do it.

Kanda finally let go of Lavi's wrists so he could reach down. He glided the shirt right off Lavi in one swift motion. Kanda chuckled and leaned down to ravish Lavi's chest in kisses. Lavi moaned, arching up. But since the latter was just playing, he removed his lips.

"Y-Yu, s'op it…" Lavi whined.

"If that's what you want," He chuckled and threatened to pull away.

"N-No!" Lavi clamped his arms around Kanda's neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

Kanda retaliated by kissing back harsh, forcing his tongue down Lavi's throat. This in turn drove the drunk junior mad. He didn't even notice when his white jeans were unbuttoned and tugged from his hips and pulled from his legs entirely. Even if he had noticed, he still would've cared. He was too drunk to care. Too drunk.

By the time Kanda had yanked Lavi's boxers off, Lavi had realized he was lying there naked. He, wanting to still be tough, tore Kanda's shirt from his body and the two melted off in another kiss.

The bluenette ran his hand down Lavi's chest and didn't stop until he cupped him. Lavi gasped in shock as his hips inadvertently jerked up into that touch. Kanda wrapped his cool hand around the heated flesh and drove Lavi even further into madness. He began his slow pace of stroking.

"Ahhh…Y-Yu…" Lavi hissed at the slow pace.

"Hmm?" Kanda smirked as he bent to leave little red marks over Lavi's slightly tanned chest.

"F-faster…c-c'mon…" His hips jerked again.

Kanda obeyed and began to speed up his stroking. Within seconds he had the redhead moaning his name and his hips jerking up to meet the touch. Within minutes Lavi came hard into Kanda's hand. He panted, looking up at Kanda with half lidded eyes.

A smirk was worn on Kanda's face. Oh he was far from done with the read head. Without anything to ease the passage, he pushed a single digit into the redhead. Lavi moaned, spreading his legs just a little farther. Kanda propped his finger a bit deeper before adding another one.

It _burned_. The intrusion and the stretching felt so _strange_ to Lavi. He squirmed, digging his almost nonexistent nails into Kanda's shoulders. He was a virgin both ways; this way just seemed to hurt him so much more. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he kept them from falling as Kanda's now three digits probed even deeper.

Soon the pain was gone, replaced with nothing but pleasure. The tip of Kanda's _nail_ brushed against something inside of Lavi that made him just scream with the pleasure it gave him. He thrusted himself down on Kanda's fingers, trying to get more of whatever it was.

"Oh you like that?" Kanda smirked like he'd done this before. He shot his fingers up again, hitting that spot again and again.

"Y-YU!" Lavi screamed, arching his back. He was seeing stars and he couldn't contain that pleasure he was feeling. He came again.

Kanda chuckled, "Really? Just from my fingers?" he pulled said fingers out, earning a groan from the red head. "Well now we'll just have to get you hard again," he snickered.

Lavi had _NO_ idea what Kanda was saying, all he knew was that he was _empty_ and that Kanda was almost inhuman at that moment. How had he not come already?

Next thing Lavi new his cock was being enveloped by a warm moist sheath. Kanda's mouth. Kanda didn't have to do anything before the drunk beneath him was half hard again. Kanda then began to run his tongue along the underside, throwing Lavi into some sort of tizzy. He moaned loudly, tangling his fingers in Kanda's long free navy locks.

"Nng…Y-Yu…" Lavi groaned, throwing his head back as Kanda began to suck. But that didn't last long. As soon as Lavi had a full hard on, Kanda pulled back and smirked.

Lavi panted, "Y-yu…?"

In one swift movement, the silent Yu thrust himself into that tight ring of muscles that made up Lavi's entrance. He earned a throaty moan for his troubles. Kanda couldn't help but moan as well. He was enveloped by a still tight cavern. The pressure around his cock was making him needier.

He pulled almost completely out before shoving himself back in with a harsh movement. Lavi threw back his head and almost screamed. It didn't take long for Kanda to set a fast and _hard_ pace. Every now and again he'd land straight on whatever it was inside Lavi that made him see stars. "Every now and again" was so worth it.

Lavi started to jerk his hips down to meet up with Kanda's thrusts, making it all more enjoyable. Kanda got more bold and took a hold of Lavi's cock tightly with his hand. He pumped the rigid organ in time to his rhythm, fast and painful.

The red head didn't care; he just moaned and tightened his grip on Kanda's bear shoulders. Lavi came hard soon after, his seed splattering over his abdomen. Kanda wasn't done though.

Just about when Lavi thought he wasn't going to be able to take any more of this, Kanda faltered in his rhythm and came into Lavi. He collapsed onto the bed and pulled a panting Lavi into his tight embrace.

"Love you," Kanda whispered and Lavi replied the same before cuddling into Kanda's chest.

* * *

><p>When light poured into the room, Lavi shot up into a sitting position. He immediately regretted it. His hands grasped his head as he lay back down. That green orb wandered around, trying to figure out where he was. When it found Kanda, everything from the night before just poured back into his head.<p>

_Love you._

My god, did he really say that? Did he really love this man beside him? Lavi didn't know, he just held his head, wishing the light would go away.

The half-awake Kanda sensed his un-comfortableness and rolled Lavi back into him to block that troublesome light.

"Y-yu…" Lavi mumbled, trying to push away.

"What?" Kanda only held Lavi tighter with both arms.

"Wh-what did we do…?"

"Had sex," Kanda's reply was blank.

"Wh-why…?" Lavi still couldn't believe it.

"Because. I guess it's because I love you."

"H-how could you say that?" Lavi pushed away finally. He would've gotten up but he knew he was naked.

"Well…because it's true. I know that I make fun of you, but it's because I'm supposed to do that."

"Supposed to…?" Lavi's brain was working too slowly.

"I'm popular; it's what I'm supposed to do."

"Right… Well…I've always l-l-loved you…" Lavi said.

"Really? What a relief," Kanda reached for Lavi and kissed him softly. Lavi kissed back. It was a chaste and sweet kiss full of genuine love.

Lavi could only hope that this wasn't a one night stand and that he could be with Kanda forever. He knew that that wasn't to be, he was the nerd and Kanda was the jock. When did those go together?

But the very next day at school, Lavi was yanked off the ground in front of his locker by the one and only Kanda. He smiled at the red head and made him stick with him almost the whole day.

Lavi could only snicker. The things stars would do when they got their hands on alcohol.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, enjoy full heartedly and review please.<p> 


End file.
